Fight Fire With Fire And Maybe Some Water
by xOnceWeLivex
Summary: Demyx knew he was different, an outcast of the rest. Axel knew he was different, the bad ass pyro. When they meet, bad things start to happen. Very bad things. Yaoi: Zemyx, Akuroku, Soku other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first chapter to my new story **_**Fight Fire With Fire. And Maybe Some Water.**_** Yes, this is xCloakedxSchemerx. My other account got hacked, and the person changed the freaking password! So… Yeah. This is my new account! :D Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

_The echo inside of my head grew louder, telling me to find my power. Honestly, I had no idea what the heck that echo was talking about. But then I felt my stomach twist in a not, my hands tingling. I stared at my hand in awe as the single droplets floated above my cold palm. My breathing came uneasy, and the world began to blur. All I remember is the green glow of his eyes, running towards my unconscious body._

I sat at the dinning room table with my mom and dad, something we rarely ever do. Apparently, there is something important to be told. I really could care less about whatever they are going to tell me right now… I don't really ever care about what they say…

Before I go into too much detail, my name is Demyx Cascade. I am seventeen years old and I live in Hallow Bastion. I'm really not that popular at school… I get picked on a lot. I'm the only person who plays the sitar and the guitar in band. I'm pretty different, if I say so myself.

My life was never really, 'normal'. Who's life is normal? Both of my parents work crazy hours, which means I see them all of three times a week, at max. At a young age I learned how to provide for myself, making me different than the other kids. Sometimes I just wish I was like everyone else. The model parents, the average popularity. The charming good looks.

But you know, I'm different! And there is nothing wrong with being different.

So anyways, I was sitting at the dinning room table, waiting for what my parents are going to say. They are taking a freaking long time to think things out and start the conversation…

"Demyx," my mother finally said. "We're sending you away to Twilight Town to live with your Aunt Tifa. We don't want you living in a poor environment where you don't have parent figures in your life." I rolled back what I just heard. So basically my parents are kicking me out? But not kicking me out… They are kicking me out for a good reason!

"But Mom, you just can't send me away! Don't I have any say in this?" I said with a bit of annoyance. "I mean, Twilight Town is far away! And you are my parents for goodness sake!"

"Demyx, it's for your own good. And you have your cousin Axel. He'll show you around, help you make friends!"

I groaned. Cousin Axel. Oh cousin Axel! That freaking pyro almost set my hair on fire! Axel is a human fireball. Enough said. "But Mom! This is unfair!"

"Life is unfair!" My mother snapped at me. "You are going and that is final, mister!" I fell silent. I simply nodded. "Good. You leave in two days, and I suggest you started packing now."

I sighed and got up from the table. I trudged upstairs into my room. The walls were painted a light blue, the carpet a bright white. I flopped on my blue sheets face first, groaning into a pillow.

I sat up and took a deep breath. I looked at each of the four walls, examining the old band posters of bands I used to like. Then I saw the pictures of old friends and family. The friends I used to have, and the family that went forgotten.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my blue, shocker, suitcase. I went into my dresser and pulled out all of my clothes, minus two outfits that I was going to wear. Astonishingly, the medium sized suitcase fit all of my clothes and toiletries. I think that's enough packing for one day… I really do not like doing physical labor…

I flopped back on my bed and looked at the clock. Almost six o'clock. Dinner is usually at six thirty when my parents are home. If not, I make dinner myself around that time.

I went downstairs. My mother and father were in their office. I sighed and went into the family room. I turned my Wii on and I played Guitar Hero for a while. I played online, so people from different places were playing with me.

I selected expert and bass. I could play bass or guitar, I just felt… Bass-y… Yeah! My word I created… Anyways, I picked the song I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance. The other song the other player picked was Psychosocial by Slipknot. I'm amazing at both songs…

At the end, I beat the other person by having a higher note accuracy, and a cooler looking avatar. I guess being able to actually play the guitar pays off!

I turned my Wii off and walked into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge, pulling out left-over mac-and-cheese from last night. I threw it into the microwave, setting the timer to one minute. I grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge and sat down at the table, waiting the thirty seconds.

The microwave ding, bell, ringer, alarm-WHATEVER IT IS, rang. I opened up the microwave, carefully pulling out the hot container. I help onto the sides to long and my fingers started to burn. My skin is super sensitive to heat. Like, I need to be in shade 24/7 or I'll burn, all of the time. I threw the container on the table and rubbed my hands.

My parents emerged from their office, blue tooth's in their ears. "Demyx, we will be back late. There is an emergency business meeting, and we need to go." I simply nodded and they were off.

I ate my mac-and-cheese in the simple silence that I heard all the time. I was alone again. Big shock there.

**A/N Longest chapter I have ever written :o I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :o And yes, a story in Demyx's POV! (point of view to you people who were never taught English…) But any who, please leave a comment telling me what you think! It would be awesome! And if you are wondering about the whole "xCloakedxSchemerx" thing, go on my bio for more information. You got questions, I got answers! Peaceskie you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Oh yes bitches. Chapter two. No, you guys are not female dogs. But anyways, thanks for the feedback! :D I'm glad you guys are liking it! On with the story~**

I hit my alarm clock. Stupid alarm waking me up… I sat up in my bed, looking at the completely empty room before me. All of my precious Sunday was spend packing up my crap for today. I wasn't too happy about that. I was actually suppose to… Do something… Totally… Unproductive…

Anyways, I got out of bed. I quickly got dressed and fixed my hair, making sure it stood up right. I sighed, picking up my suitcase and hauling it downstairs. My parents were at work, naturally. I can't believe they would rather go to work when tell their son good-bye… That's the kind of parents they want to be, fine by me.

My aunt was going to be at my house by noon. I checked the clock and it was almost eleven-thirty. I ransacked my fridge, taking out the milk… I'm not very good at ransacking by the way. I went into my cupboard, crabbing the box of Cheerios and a bowl. I did what people normally do when they are offered cereal; I poured it in a bowl and simply ate it.

By the time I finished eating, It was eleven-forty-five. I ran upstairs into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom.

After, I went back into my room and wrote a good-bye note to my parents. I sighed and placed it downstairs on the kitchen table. I'd say that they would read the letter… Maybe in a week. Who knows?

The doorbell rang and my heart jumped. Even though I do not want to live in a house with Axel, I am pretty exited to see my family again! I mean, since my parents got real busy with their Gummi Ship business, I haven't talked to them, nor heard from them in years. I ran to the door. I opened it up fast, seeing my cousin Axel smiling down at me. He surely got taller…

"Demyx! Long time no talk?" I let my cousin in. "My mom got sick, so she couldn't pick you up. I brought some of my friends to help you get your things in the car…" I nodded and thanked him.

I saw four boys in the yard. Does Axel really think I have that much stuff… One boy was really tall. He had long silver hair that reached his shoulders and stunning aqua eyes that I could see from inside my house. A boy was on his lap. He looked a bit shorter. The boy had light brown hair that spiked in every direction. His eyes were an ocean blue. The two looked like they were a couple.

Then there was a honey blonde boy. He was about the same height as the brunette. He had the same blue eyes as him too. They must be twins! Then there was the most cutest boy of the four… He had slate hair that covered his right eye. His eyes looked a teal color. He was surely the shortest! But he was so cute…

"The guy with the silver hair is Riku, the person on his lap is Sora. Sora's brother, Roxas is the blonde one, and Zexion is the boy you have been staring at for two minutes…" Axel chuckled. I snapped out of my gaze and looked at Axel. I blushed a bit and grabbed my suitcase. I shook my head and smirked, walking outside.

I walked to Axel's car and opened the trunk, getting my suitcase in there. I ran back into the house, grabbing my sitar and guitar case. I put those into the trunk too. "Axel, I'm done!"

Axel ran out of the house. He closed the door behind him. "You sure?" I nodded. Axel shrugged and motioned for his friends to go into the car. Roxas got in the front, Axel in the driver's seat. Leaving Riku, Sora, Zexion, and I to squish in the back… This should be fun…

Riku was squished up against one of the doors, Sora was next to him. Zexion was next to Sora, leaving me up against the other door. I was seriously on Zexion's lap… "Well… Hi there…" I mumbled.

"Guys, this is my cousin Demyx. Demyx, that's Roxas, Riku, and Zexion." Axel smiled, pulling the car out of the driveway. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Nice to meet you Demyx." The boy, Zexion smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded. "So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'm a junior." I sighed.

"Me too! Same with Roxas and Sora. Riku and Axel are seniors." Zexion said. I smiled. "Hey Axel, can you turn on the radio?"

Axel nodded and… Turned on the radio. :o The song, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction was on… Oh my goodness my fan girl song! I started squeeling. "Love this song!"

"We could tell…" Sora giggled. "I like this song too!" Sora and I started singing along together. Roxas soon joined in, then Zexion. Riku started singing during the chorus, and Axel just laughed and nodded his head to the song.

"Well, we are all now weirdos." I finalized.

"Correction: Sexy weirdos." Sora laughed. I am really liking these guys… I've know them for ten minutes, and I already feel like we're good friends…

"So Demyx, you going to miss anybody?" Zexion asked me. I shook my head.

"I had no friends, and I wouldn't miss my parents."

"Why wouldn't you miss your parents?" Riku asked me.

"They barely know I exist… They weren't even home to say good bye…" I looked back out the window, tears welling up in my eyes. Please Demyx, don't cry in front of them… Please don't cry…

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Zexion. "Don't worry. You got us." I smirked. Argh Zexion is adorable…

"Thanks guys." I rested by head on the head rest. "That moment when you make everyone LOSE THE GAME."

Everyone groaned. "Come on Demyx!" Roxas groaned. I just winked and laughed.

"What do you guys want to do for the hour drive?" Axel said.

"I want to get to know you guys more…" I said. They smiled and nodded. "So Sora and Riku… You two a thing?" I said.

Sora nodded. "For over four months now!" I smiled.

"Wow! That's awesome!" I said.

Riku shrugged. :I've loved him since I was in eighth grade, though." Riku kissed Sora's cheek. They are just too cute! I looked at Axel and Roxas, who were doing their own little thing up front.

"Are you and Roxas a thing to Axel?" I said with a mocking tone. Axel glared at me from the mirror. I just laughed. Roxas' face was a bright red. "Come on Axel, don't deny it."

"Well, I'm denying it. I'm not gay." I looked at Roxas, who seemed a little hurt. I felt bad for Roxas… He probably likes Axel… And he has to live with the fact that he isn't liked in return… I felt plain awful… Axel looked emotionless… I couldn't help but scowl a bit.

The whole car fell into an awkward silence. I looked from Zexion, to Sora, and Riku, all having sympathetic looks towards Roxas. He must really like Axel… Meh… I haven't even known Roxas for an hour and I'm already pretty much in his love-life. Oh swell…

"Gay baby is born…" Riku mumbled. Sora giggled a little bit. I silently sighed and looked out the window. I started getting a bit drowsy, something that happens to me when I'm in a car too long. I was out like a light in minutes.

I woke up when I felt the car park to a stop. I looked and saw that my head was resting on Zexion's shoulder, and he was sleeping too. I sat up. Zexion's eyes slowly opened and he yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's like, two." Axel said, getting out of the car. I opened the door and jumped out. I grabbed my bag and cases from the trunk. Zexion came up behind me. "You want any help?"

I smiled and handed him my guitar case. "Thanks Zex."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Zex? Hm. I like that." I smiled and we walked to the front door, which Axel was unlocking. We stepped inside. The house was nice and cool, perfect for a muggy spring day.

"Mom! We're home!" Axel yelled. "She's upstairs."

"Oh great! Come on up!" My aunt's voice sounded extremely stuffy. Axel, Zexion, Sora, Riku, and I walked upstairs. My aunt Tifa was laying down in her bed. The Tv was on some Home Improvement show, and the lights were off.

"Demyx Cascade! You grew!" My aunt smiled. I smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Nice to finally see you Aunt Tifa!" I smiled. "Hw have you been?"

"I have been doing pretty well! How about yourself?"

"I've been doing pretty good! I'm pretty exited to be living here!"

"Well, we are exited that you are here! Now Demyx, your room is next to Axel's. Axel, how about you show him?" Axel nodded and we headed out of my aunt's room.

Axel showed me where I would be living. I loved it! The walls were a nice light blue, similar to my walls at home, and the carpet was white. The sheets were blue too, and there was a desk and a dresser. "Thank you Aunt Tifa!" I yelled. "I love it!"

"No problem kiddo!" I smiled. "Hey Axel, why don't you take all of the boys to the mall to hang out? You guys can have your male-boding?"

I heard Axel groan. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Demyx, lets go." I sighed and walked out of my awesome room. Sora, Riku, and Zexion were downstairs hanging out on the couch. "Come on, we're going to the mall."

The nodded and stood up. "Axel, if you don't want to hang out with me, it's fine. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." I scowled at my cousin. I folded my arms.

"I want to hang out with you!" Sora said.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas smirked. "Don't forget about Riku and I." Zexion smiled.

I smirked. "Lets just go," Axel huffed. We all ran out of the house and back into Axel's car. Only this time I was suished between Riku and Zexion.

Axel started the car, and we were off to have ourselves a great adventure. A very great adventure. Hint my sarcasm.

**A/N Ohhh what will happen? I don't even know yet… Anywhore, I hope you guys are enjoying *0* I can only imagine where this story will go… *o* So exited… Are you guys exited? Probably not, but yesh. I'm going to stop typing now… So… Peaceskies!**


End file.
